The care and treatment of human hair represents an important part of daily hygiene. In addition, changing the color of the hair is a key area of modern cosmetics. Shampoos and conditioners are among the hair treatment products customarily applied several times a week, often even daily. Changing the color of the hair generally takes place at longer intervals, but is likewise of importance to the consumer with regard to personal appearance, since it represents a fashionable form of expression as well as an option for concealing gray hair.
Hair treatment products which impart a high luster are particularly desirable for the consumer. Lustrous hair looks attractive and healthy, and the hairstyle is perceived as being well cared for and full of vitality. Within the scope of development work on cosmetic agents which produce lustrous hair, numerous efforts have already been undertaken, and a correspondingly large number of products is on the market.
Despite this extensive development work, it has not been possible thus far to find formulations by means of which a long-lasting luster may be produced.
Heretofore, although the hair exhibited a satisfactory luster directly after applying such formulations, the luster faded after washing the hair, at the latest after a few repeated washings of the hair, since the active substances which produced the luster were also rinsed out during washing. Accordingly, a long-lasting luster that is resistant to multiple hair washings is not achievable using the agents of the prior art.